Famous Designer
by Emiily.23
Summary: Jeff works as a model, one day his manager, Michael, calls him offering a new job with a famous and foreign designer. Will everything happen as expected? Famous designer!Nick, Model!Jeff (Niff)


**HEY GUYS! i am back! After some long time i am finally back to work!**

**I've been missing you and my babies so badly so here... a shot one shot in which Nick is a famous and moody designer and Jeff a nice model :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jeff was doing some lifts while humming the song that was being played at the gym when suddenly his iPhone started ringing signaling he had a call. After leaving the weights on the floor and taking a quick glance at the call ID he grinned and picked up.

"Hey Michael, good morning!" Jeff answered cheerfully to his manger. He knew Michael's call could only mean 2 things: new work for the blonde model or a simple friendly chat. Both options were more exciting that simply listening to music or forcing his muscles to do more repetitions of the exercise so Jeff picked up gladly.

"Hey Bro…how are you doing? I hope you're sat because i have the greatest piece of news ever!" the older man said grinning madly, well, it wasn't like Jeff could see him smile but his tone gave it away pretty easily.

"Oh really? Some new work? Come on, spill!" the blonde ushered Michael as he started pacing between people aiming to get some cold water from the water dispenser.

"Well…have you heard of Nicholas D? The famous French designer?" Jeff's manager started explaining and as the blonde hummed his confirmation he went on "Well, he is coming to the US and needs models… I offered you and now we have an appointment. I don't mind if you have any other thing to do this afternoon but today at 4pm you're coming with me!" he said on his usual bossy tone and Jeff laughed because it wasn't like his life was too busy so…

"Cool! Are you picking me up?" Jeff asked while nodding to himself as he checked out a nice brunette that passed by him. He had a thing for height difference and the shorter the man was, the better.

"Sure, be ready and don't forget to dress as smartly as you can, Nicholas designs tuxes and he looks for a rather…mmmm… narrow type of men!" he said awkwardly

"Count on that Dude! See you then!" Jeff hung on and got back to work, he needed to be as fit as possible for today's appointment.

It was already 3pm when Jeff start panicking about what to wear. He had tried his normal style but I was probably too informal for Mr D's liking. He tried shoes and a tux, but it was obvious it was only to impress this Nicholas guy and won't probably work either. After more than 30 minutes of trying different outfits he finally decided to wear dark skinny jeans and a button down shirt, white just in case he didn't like out of ordinary things.

5 minutes to 4pm Michael and Jeff were standing at Nicholas' working place in the US and after knocking it only took a few seconds for a tall and slim brunet girl to open the door.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" she asked efficiently and Michael started explaining about their meeting. Jeff, however, got too lost in thoughts as he stared at the state of the arts building in front of him, all the small details perfectly fixed and wooooww… was that a flat TV on the ceiling showing Mr D's previous parades? He was a great designer Jeff could tell…

"Hey, earth calling to Jeff…still with us?" Michael shook the blonde back to work.

"Yeah, sorry… zoned out!" he commented still in awe

"Amazing huh? And then you better don't go out there telling people I am not the best manager ever!" he hit his arm playfully as both started laughing. Soon, every witty remark Jeff was gonna do died in his mouth as they heard heels clicking into the floor. It wasn't girl's heels, it was more like formal men shoes making excessive noise on porpoise.

"Good afternoon!" A thick French accent sounded in the room where the 2 men were chatting and Jeff quickly turned on his heels to stare… So /this/ was THE Nicholas D? The man was short, brunette, dressed on a perfect black tux with a white shirt, not even a wrinkle could be seen on it, his shoes shinning and slapping the floor on a bored motion.

"I am Mr Duval and you might be the model right?" he said nodding into Jeff's general direction, his arms crossed into his chest, his expression hard.

The blonde nodded "Yes Sir, Jeffrey Sterling!" he said offering his hand to shake. Nick simply stared at it and raised an eyebrow, his expression still emotionless and his arms didn't even move from their previous position.

"Anne, this is the best you could come with?" he said giving the girl a quick glance over his shoulder and Jeff gulped nervously. This definitely _wasn't_ what he had expected at first.

"He has all requirements you asked for Mr Duval" the girl prompted nervously as Nick nodded. He walked closer to Jeff and started walking around him in circles. The short brunette took a moment to stare at Jeff's butt and only undid his crossed arms to touch it while nodding to himself. The blonde model let out a surprised yell and then looked down embarrassed.

"So…Jeffrey right? Would you mind coming back later today? I think your outfit will need small repairs" Nicholas said still death serious as he turned on his heels "See you at 7pm" he stated with his back to Jeff and Michael as he walked out of the room. They could hear Nick's next question to Anne "So, where's the next model?" the brunette asked as he waited for the girl to open the door for him.

"Next door Sir!" she said professionally

"What are you waiting for then?" Nicholas said quickly walking out of the room as soon as he was able to.

Jeff and Michael shared a confused look before the latter burst into laughter.

"I think someone got a crush!" he giggled like a teenager earning a slap on the arm from his model

"I didn't like him! He is rude!" Jeff commented doing a disgusting face only to be met with more laughing from his manager

"I wasn't talking about you but now that you say so… I think it's mutual! Way to go Jeff!" He kept laughing, even having to wipe tears from his eyes. Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed too muttering a 'not happening' under his breath, although he hopped he was wrong.

6:36pm Jeff knocked again on Mr Duval's studio. Yes, he knew he was earlier but he had taken the previous train because he didn't want to arrive late. 'It's better being earlier than late right? Especially when Nicholas seems to be so… moody' he thought to himself.

It took longer this time for the door to finally be opened and once it was Jeff couldn't help but gasp. Standing there was a freshly bathed Nick, his hair still dripping water and he was wearing a pair or light jeans and a t-shirt. Jeff blinked dumbly and the brunet couldn't help but smile softly.

"You are early… but come in!" he moved to the side to let Jeff in quickly closing the door once they were both inside.

"Sorry for the wait, Anne won't be back till 8pm, she has been working hard lately and needed a rest!" Nick explained matter of factly as he messed his hair a little with a towel trying to dry it. Jeff licked his lips pushing all dirty thoughts to the back of his mind.

"So…Tell me what's the plan!" The blonde prompted and Nick laughed, yes, he actually laughed a full teeth and blinding smile. A sound that felt like heaven for Jeff's ears so he _had_ to laugh along with him.

"You know, I just woke up and I need a coffee…come, join me!" Nick said cheerfully and guided the way. As both sat on the small kitchen the studio had silence took over. At first it was comfortable but soon it started to get awkward so the blonde model tried doing small chats.

"Soo…mmm…first time here?" He asked, not really knowing what to tell/ask.

"Not really, first time as a professional yes, but I was born here indeed. My mum was from California and dad from Nevada, they met in Vegas but then moved to LA. When I was 3 or so they divorced and my mother and I moved to France. Then I got an American boyfriend, we shared an apartment in New Jersey for about 6 months before finding out he was cheating on me and as my scholarship was coming to an end I decided it was time to get back home where I started studying design… "He rambled suddenly stopping and smiling "Too much information right? All in all, it's not my first time in the US!" he said finally handing Jeff a cup of coffee with a soft smile.

"Thanks and, that's cool, I am sorry for your boyfriend cheating, not all Americans are the same you know?" he smiled sweetly and… wait, where did it came from? Was he flirting with Nick? Probably…

The brunet laughed "I know… that's why I am back…" he winked, he fucking winked and Jeff knew he has lost it. He wanted to be all that Nick needed.

After a few minutes of silence and simply enjoying the hot coffee Nick finally stood up, clapped his hands and started walking hurriedly "Come on…we have work to do!" he said on a rush, his working bad mood back in place. Jeff sighed internally but followed his steps.

Midway while trying one of the 3 tuxes Jeff would be showing on the parade Nick gasped.

"Damn, it's 10 to 8, Anne is coming soon. I will go and get changed while you take a rest, sounds good?" he prompted already doing his way to what the blonde assumed was his bedroom. "By the way, feel luck, you're one of the few people ever saw me out of the formal me!" he winked again and then got lost inside the bedroom forgetting to close its door.

Jeff's eyes kept glued to the door, waiting for it to be shut on an attempt to get back to reality, but that never happened. Coincidence or not, Nick started taking out his shirt offering Jeff a perfect view of his muscled back and then took out his pair of jeans too.

When he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark briefs Jeff felt himself drooling, actually, he was having a _hard time_ looking out. He was mesmerized, completely lost as Nick put back on his white shirt and started buttoning it.

The blonde model gave himself a minute to take in all Nick's perfect body. He started by his feet, he might be an 11 at least that, if general belief was true and it exists any relationship between foot size and penis size then…wow, /that/ should be BIG! 'No time for those thought Blondie' he reminded himself with a sigh.

He then took in those hairy legs, a little upper and he would be finding… He blushed, hard, and decided skipping that part only to be meet with his flat stomach, tonned chest, wide shoulders, nice neck, smirky face, shiny eyes looking straight back at him. A masterpiece of art.

WAIT THERE! Was Nick smirking at him? Looking straight at him? BUSTED! Jeff has been caught red handed and he was soooo screw!

He coughed awkwardly as he tried to play his blushing as heat. Well, he was indeed hot but he decided to blame the weather for it, and not the brunet designer.

"Uh! Did someone turn on the heat now?" he murmured nervously as he heard Nick laugh.

"You know… you shouldn't be ashamed, I've been checking you out too, since we met!" Nick confessed as he moved closer to Jeff. His hands cupped the blonde's face and they stared at each other a few minutes before Jeff moved down, kissing him hard and placing his hand on the back of Nick's thighs forcing him up.

Nick quickly wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist clinging on him. Jeff started walking them back into the bedroom, their lips glued to each other until the blonde finally let go of the designer on top of the bed. Nick whined at the lost.

"Hey!" he pouted doing grabby hands at Jeff to come back. The blonde laughed and checked his clock

"Come on, get dressed, Anne will come any minute!" he said kissing him quick once again.

"Are you gonna leave me like this?" Nick asked in disbelief pointing at his messy hair and lower his waist. Jeff laughed and then shook his head.

"I think we need to finish fixing clothes right?" he smirked at Nick's confused expression "What about meeting again today after the parade? We can get the work _finished_ by then!" he winked playfully.

Nick smirked, he finally got the idea

"Sounds like a plan for me!" he leant in to kiss him again when the bell rang.

"Shit, it's Anne!" He jumped out of bed quickly running to get dressed. Meanwhile Jeff stood up and moved to the door to open to Nick's assistant.

"Hey, you came just in time!" he greeted the brunet cheerfully earning a confused look from her. Anne shrugged and smiled politely.

"Where's Mr. Duval" she prompted.

"He had a problem to attend, be back in… just a few minutes!" Jeff commented politely trying to hide his smirk but, taking into account Anne's expression, he was failing miserably.

* * *

**Did you guys liked it? I hope so :)**

**Leave me a review, may be? :)**

**Emily!**


End file.
